


a daily anthem

by raewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, MOSTLY DUMB FLUFF OKAY, omg i'm the worst at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/pseuds/raewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Daisuga drabbles, both canon and au-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a daily anthem

**Author's Note:**

> i used to do a lot of tumblr prompt requests. i took the ones that i liked, edited them up, and tossed them into this drabble dump. all of this is fairly old material, but i still hope you find some enjoyment from it !!
> 
> dedicated to maddy and lily. because they took interest and are Babes. 
> 
> song is ['a daily anthem'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fooz-ksXyRw) by david cook, my number one go-to daisuga song.

"Beautiful.."  
   
Suga turns, quirking an eyebrow at Daichi from where he's standing behind him in the right-side hitting line.  
   
"Beautiful? You think so?" Suga asks, briefly looking back as Asahi goes to retrieve the ball he had just spiked over the net, "I thought my toss was a bit too close to the net, actually." In that moment, Suga wonders why Daichi looks so flustered, so caught off guard, his ears a bit pink, unusual as they had just started practice.  
   
"Are you alright?" Suga asks, concerned, but Daichi just nods hurriedly, practice continuing on like normal. It isn’t until about a year later that Suga figures out that it wasn’t his sets Daichi had been calling beautiful.  
   
***  
   
"Beautiful.."  
   
Suga scoffs quietly, face flushing despite himself as Daichi leans over him, eyes flicking from his eyes to his chest and lower. They're alone this time, huddled together in the corner of the locker room. Practice had ended more than an hour ago, but the two had stayed to lean over a white board together, drawing line-ups for the upcoming match. Needless to say, they both had become a bit distracted by the other.  
   
"You used to say that about my sets too." Suga whispers, catching Daichi’s eye, lifting a hand to touch the side of his face, smiling. And there it is again, that slightly flustered look he remembered seeing so often.  
   
"I…I wasn’t talking about your sets.." Daichi begins before quickly back-tracking and adding, "N-Not that your sets are _bad_ , they’re fantastic. But..I was always talking about… _you.”_  
   
Despite the countless times he's heard Daichi call him beautiful since, Suga feels his breath leave him all the same, heart leaping in his chest. Taking advantage of the moment, Daichi leans forward to kiss Suga’s slightly parted lips, catching any words that may have be waiting there, replacing them with words of his own.  
   
"You, standing there in the setter position, head held high, smiling at everyone all the time.." Daichi whispers, voice gentle as he moves his kisses to the corner of Suga’s mouth, down his jaw.  
   
"You, when you’d lift your arms high in the air, fingers only touching the ball for a moment." He takes Suga’s hand that had been touching his face and gently pulls it away, holding it out and kissing down its length, starting at the sensitive skin of his underarm and slowly making his way to Suga’s wrist, kissing his palm and each one of his fingers, opening his eyes and glancing at Suga, finding satisfaction in the way he's been rendered silent, flushed pink from his neck to the tip of his ears.  
   
"And, of course.." Daichi continues, pulling away slightly, moving his body down so he can unzip Suga’s jacket, pushing it aside to lift his practice jersey underneath, exposing the pale skin there, “You, when you'd lift your arms, and your stomach would show for a brief moment. A terribly _brief_ moment.” Daichi can feel the smooth muscles beneath Suga’s skin contract under his lips, hearing Suga’s breathy laughter as Daichi kisses around his naval and the slight curve of his hips.  
   
After Suga’s laughs die down into soft exhales of breath, Daichi lifts himself to kiss his lips again, smiling slightly against them before pulling back to rest their foreheads together, “Of course your sets are beautiful. But they don’t compare to you, you know.”  
   
Slightly out of breath from the laughing and multitude of kisses, Suga manages a quiet, “Beautiful, huh? You think so?” He reaches to drape his arms around Daichi’s neck, a hand running through the soft hair at its base, “..Well, can you guess what I think?”  
   
Maybe it’s his tone, or maybe it's his relaxed grin as Suga pulls him closer; but without having to ask, Daichi can already translate his words perfectly clear.  
   
 _Daichi, you’re beautiful too._  
  
 _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
  
Daichi wakes up in a panic due to the fact that he's literally about to fall off the bed.  
   
Inhaling sharply, a wave of vertigo passing over him, he quickly retreats as far as he can from the edge of the bed, rolling over only to be met by a pile of blankets, none of which are on top of him, but cocooned securely around a certain someone.  
   
 _"Dammit, Suga.."_ Daichi whispers, exasperated, glancing over Suga’s cocoon to the other half of the bed, left virtually bare. Sighing, Daichi slowly pushes a foot against the encroaching mass, met by a muffled noise of protest from within.  
   
"Suga, move. I’m about to fall off the bed."  
   
If massive blanket cocoons could display expression, Daichi’s pretty sure this one would be pouting at him. However, though it takes a moment, the mass slowly rolls back towards the other side of the bed, allowing Daichi to move away from the edge and into relative safety.  
   
"Hey, mind sharing?"  
   
Again, it takes a moment, but Daichi eventually notices movement from within the cocoon, a small opening appearing, one in which Daichi rolls into, the heat from inside enveloping his slightly chilled skin, previous goosebumps evening with warm. Though there’s little light from underneath the blankets, Daichi can still make out Suga’s face, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, breathing quietly, steadily in his half-asleep states.  
   
Reaching forward, Daichi brushes away Suga’s hair from his forehead to press a kiss there before tracing down his face, softly kissing the curve of Suga’s brow, the tip of his nose, his beauty mark, the corner of his lips, his chin, until a hand reaches up to lazily push him away.  
   
"Daiiichii. I’m sleeeping.” Suga mumbles, eyes still closed, mouth formed into a gentle pout. Chuckling quietly, Daichi takes Suga’s hand in his and kisses the tips of his fingers.  
   
"If you hadn’t taken up the whole bed and all of the blankets, I wouldn’t be awake right now, you know."  
   
Suga peeks an eye open, “I’m sharing with you now. So sleep now, kiss later.”  
   
"I’m going to hold you to that."  
   
 _"Daichi."_  
   
"Okay, Okay~”   
  
 _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
  
"A-Ah, _Daichi.."_  
   
"I know, I know. We’re almost there, hold on."  
   
Suga leans heavily into Daichi’s side, feeling himself go fainter by the second. They’re nearly to the end of the hallway and Suga can see a door there, but it’s getting difficult to keep his eyes open. They stop moving suddenly and Suga can hear Daichi swinging the door open, pulling him along with him. He’s saying words, but Suga’s trying too hard to stay conscious to truly comprehend them.  
   
He feels himself being laid down on a soft surface as well as the warmth of Daichi’s hands on his face, “Suga, come on. You’ve been through so much worse than this. Stay with me, okay?”  
   
Suga doesn’t want to worry him. He knows it won’t end here. Of course it won’t, not after all they’ve been through. Not after all the places they’ve been, people they’ve met, people they’ve _killed_ for the cause of what Suga can only hope is for justice. Of course Suga isn’t going to die in a shitty hotel room from gunshot wound to the side, he won’t let himself.  
   
He opens his eyes, and though it takes nearly all of his energy, he manages a small smile as well, finding relief in the way that Daichi smiles back at him, “Okay, Daichi. Okay.”  
   
"Operatives from Base are coming to get us, so just a little longer. You’ll be fine." Suga can feel Daichi pressing something against his side, most likely a towel to suppress the bleeding. Suga has a brief moment of thought in which he feels bad about bleeding all over everything, but it quickly vanishes as a sharp pain spikes through his veins when Daichi presses a little harder.  
   
"Sorry, sorry." Daichi whispers, and Suga’s glad his voice seems so calm, it allows Suga the chance to push aside any remaining doubts and relax. Slowly, he finds his breaths returning to a normal, rhythmic pattern and he rolls his head to face Daichi, who’s still looking down at him intently.  
   
"Remember when we used to be rivals?" Suga asks, smiling faintly, "At the academy?"  
   
"Suga, we’re not having this speech yet." And Suga can’t help but notice the _‘yet’_. The natural assumption that one (or both) or them will die like this one day, but the confidence in which Daichi proclaims it affirms that today is not that day. And Suga agrees with him.  
   
"I know.." Suga replies, his voice soft, just speaking enough to exhaust him, “I’m just saying. I’m glad we’re not..anymore.”  
   
"Me too." Daichi says, "I would be dead fifteen times over if the higher ups hadn’t paired me with you all those years ago." He laughs, and Suga wants to join him, but it hurts too much.  
   
It’s a solemn thought that follows Daichi’s words, but Suga feels the need to say them anyway, “When I die. Make sure you’re there with me, okay?”  
   
Suga wishes he didn’t have to see the smile fade from Daichi’s face into something serious, but it's something he had always thought about, and he might as well say it now if at any time at all.  
   
"I’m not going to let you die." Daichi replies, leaning down to brush aside the hair from Suga’s forehead and press a soft kiss there, "Not before me, at least." And Suga can’t help but let out a small, content sigh.  
   
 _Because he’s thinking the exact same thing._  
  
 _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
   
"My mother told me I was born during a thunderstorm.”  
  
"Really?" Daichi asks, looking down to where Suga lies curled into him, his back against Dachi’s chest, the two of them facing the rain-streaked window, the howl of wind deafening even from within the walls surrounding them.  
   
"Mhm." Suga mumbles, tilting his head back a little, resting it against Daichi’s collar bone, "It was one of the worst that year. The power went out in the hospital." A loud clap of thunder briefly interrupts Suga’s next words, a clap so loud Daichi can feel it reverberate throughout his body.  
   
"What happened?" Daichi asks. He's learned a lot about Suga over the last few years, but this was is story he's never heard before and he's curious to hear the rest of it.  
   
"Everything turned out alright, but the nurses were shocked that after the initial birth, I was very calm despite the storm. I slept even on the way home through the pouring rain." Daichi glances down to see that Suga's smiling faintly, the dim evening light reflecting in his eyes, "It made a lot of sense after she told me that story. Thunderstorms have always been calming to me."  
   
Daichi reaches to place a hand on Suga’s head, allowing his fingers to thread through his hair, smiling when Suga leans back into his touch, “You’ve never told me that story before.”  
   
"Really? I thought I had. I suppose it never came up."  
   
"You’re right, though. It does make sense. In more than one way."  
   
"How do you mean?"  
   
"Hmm." Daichi pauses for a moment, watching as a flash of lightning streaks across the sky, followed shortly but another house-rattling clap of thunder, "You’re like a boulder in a storm. You aren’t moved easily by even really chaotic circumstances."  
   
"Hm, you think so?"  
   
"Yeah. Everyone looks at you for stability when things are falling apart. You’re reliable because you don’t allow anything to sway you. Storms calm you because you know there’s nothing to be afraid of."  
   
Daichi doesn't realize that Suga's titled his head back to smile up at him until he’s finished with his short monologue. When he finally notices, he turns his head to the side, slightly pink at the ears, “At least that’s what I think. And what the team thinks. Not to put a lot of pressure on you but-“  
   
But he’s interrupted by Suga’s hands on his cheeks, pulling his down into a kiss. Even from behind closed eyelids, Daichi can still see another flash of lightening illuminate the room. After a moment, Suga smiles against his lips, opening his eyes to look over his face.  
   
"Mm. That was very poetic, Daichi."  
   
“I guess.."  
   
Suga laughs, turning around to face him properly, sitting up, legs curled around Daichi’s waist, his form silhouetted against the window. Even only partially illuminated, Daichi can't help but notice how beautiful Suga looks against the stormy backdrop; how natural he appears among the rain and wind and lightning, though unmoved by the rattling thunder.  
   
Daichi leans forward to kiss him again, imagining the taste of rain on his lips, imagining his windswept hair, his glowing skin in that single moment in which lightening illuminates everything around it in a striking purple light. The words come out before he can properly think them over.  
   
"I want to kiss you in the storm."  
   
"What?" Suga asks, pulling away slightly to give him an incredulous look, eyebrow quirked, "Now?"  
   
"Yeah, right now."  
   
"Are you sure I haven’t been transported into some cheesy drama? Where have you been hiding this romantic side of yourself for so long, Daichi~?"  
   
 _“Suga."_  
   
"Alright, alright~”   
  
 _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
  
 _Shit, shit, shit._  
   
The words play over like a mantra in Daichi’s head as he walks as fast as possible down the sidewalk without actually breaking into a full sprint.  
   
He doesn’t even remember the last time he failed to wake up to his alarm clock, and because of this, he’s even more flustered than a normal person would be. Whereas a normal person may have jumped out of bed in a mild panic, taken a split-second shower, and forgotten their phone on the bedside table, Daichi had not only done all the above, but also put his shirt on inside-out, knocked over an entire stack of books that had been precariously piled on his kitchen table, and stubbed his toe on the door frame on his way out the door.   
   
In addition, he hadn’t had the time to start a pot of coffee, something Daichi had found himself requiring to properly function for the rest of the day. Which brings him to his current situation.  
   
"I know there’s a coffee shop down here somewhere." he hisses under his breath, scanning the rows of shops in front of him until he finally spots it on the corner. When he reaches the door, he throws it open (probably too violently), disturbing a few of the guests seated at nearby tables.  
   
"Ah! Hello, sir! What can I get for you?"  
   
"Large coffee, black." He says in a rush as he approaches the counter, fishing for his wallet in his back pocket. When he finally bothers to look up at the barista, it’s as though the whirlwind of chaos that had been surrounding him since the minute he woke up subsides. Gradually, his frustrations and anxieties dissipate, replaced by a pair of bright eyes and a smile so earnest that it wipes the stubborn frown right off Daichi’s face.  
   
He’s pretty sure the other man tells him the price, so Daichi hands over a couple bills, still trying to comprehend the vast shift in emotion he'd just experienced.  
   
"That’ll be right out!"  
   
Daichi thinks he mumbles a ‘thanks’ but he’s not quite sure. He stands off to the side of the counter, watching as the barista prepares his drink. While he’s waiting, Daichi notices just how long and slender the barista's fingers are, how skilled, precise. Shortly after, Daichi notices how strange he’s acting, and tries to direct his gaze elsewhere until his drink is set on the counter.  
   
"One large black coffee! Have a good day, sir!" And there it is again, that smile, and before he can tell he’s doing it, Daichi is smiling back, clumsy and unprepared, but a smile nonetheless. As he leaves, he realizes that he never bothered to look at the barista’s name tag, though he figures he most likely won’t be seeing him again, so what does it matter? But before he can think on it any longer, Daichi suddenly he remembers he’s late, _really_ late.   
  
And this time, he gives in, and _runs._  
   
***  
   
When the final bell rings and kids rush out of their classrooms, Daichi is amazed that he’s still in a good mood. Despite showing up fifteen minutes late (and getting a slight scolding from the vice principle), finally remembering he forgot his phone at home (which contains his calender), and having to deal with a bloody noise in one of his classes, he still feels like smiling at the end of the day.  
   
And he is, until he sees the very reason for his smile standing outside the school entrance, leaning down to talk to Kageyama Tobio, one of the children in Daichi’s early-afternoon gym class.  
   
The scene stops Daichi where he's standing, and it isn’t until the other looks up and notices him that he finds it in himself to wipe the shocked expression off his face.  
   
"Ah, I recognize you. From this morning, right?” He asks, the mid-afternoon sun only enhancing his already radiant demeanor, "Do you work here?"  
   
Daichi has to clear his throat before he can reply, “Yeah. I’m Sawamura Daichi, the PE teacher here. Tobio-kun is actually one of my students.”  
   
"Ah, is he?" The man pauses to put a hand on Tobio’s head, to which the child huffs a small pout, looking between the two of them from underneath the dark hair falling into his eyes, "I’m Tobio-chan’s tutor. Ah, and I should introduce myself as well, I’m Sugawara Koushi. Pleased to meet you..again." He laughs and Daichi briefly wonders what good deed he did to deserve this.  
   
Tobio finally speaks up, “Suga-san, are we going soon? I wanna play volleyball after English.”  
   
"Yeah, yeah, if you finish your English homework, we can do tosses until your parents come home, how does that sound?" Daichi finds himself smiling at Suga’s gentle tone with the child, and staring with amazement at the respectful way in which Tobio speaks to him, something none of the teachers within the elementary school can seem to mange out of the child throughout the day.  
   
Tobio nods, and Suga runs a hand through his hair playfully, “The kid has a one-track mind, I swear. But it’s endearing in its own way.”  
   
"He’s one of the most athletic in his class." Daichi comments, noticing the way that Tobio looks at the ground, kicking up dirt with his shoe.  
   
"Ah, you are, Tobio-chan? Maybe we don’t have to practice tosses then and we can just skip to Maths?"  
   
"Nooooooo!" Tobio suddenly protests, looking up at Suga and then back at Daichi like he’s been betrayed, “No no no no, you said we would toss, Suga-san!"  
   
"I’m just joking, no need to get worked up! Though we should head home now if we want to get started. Say goodbye to your teacher!"  
   
Daichi can hear Tobio mutter a quick  goodbye before turning and walking away and as Suga goes to leave with him, he glances over his shoulder, catching Daichi’s eye, that incredible smile still lit across his face, “Hopefully we’ll run into each other again soon!”  
   
As Daichi says goodbye in return, he hopes they will too.  
   
***  
   
And they do. Everyday after the elementary school gets out, at the laundromat later that week, and again when Daichi ‘accidentally’ forgets to put on a pot of coffee in the morning and has to run to Suga’s coffee shop on he way to work.   
   
They make small talk most days, when neither of them are rushing in the opposite directions, and Daichi finds himself thinking about that smile more and more. It’s something he looks forward to as he walks out of work, to see Suga standing there in the sun, smiling first at Tobio, and then up at him, waving him over and initiating conversation like they’ve known each other for years, not only a couple weeks.  
   
So it’s in the coffee shop while he’s leaning up against the counter that he eventually asks it, what he’s been thinking about for the last couple of days now, “Would you want to get coffee with me sometime?”  
   
As Suga slides his order across the counter and leans down on his elbows to quirk an eyebrow at him, Daichi realizes the irony in his statement, “I-I mean not like this, here, now. But, you know..”  
   
Daichi trails off but Suga fills the gap with laughter, “I know a place. Not this one, across town.” He winks and Daichi feels his face go hot, “Just don’t tell my boss, okay?”  
   
"Right. It’s a date then."  
   
"A date indeed.”  
  
 _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
  
It’s not like Daichi doesn't want kids. He just doesn't want to rush into anything. He doesn’t like rushing into things in general, but the way he had so awkwardly put it to Suga when the topic came up was that, "Well, kids are a lot of commitment. You can’t just _return_ them, you know?". And of course Suga had respected his choice. Of course he had leaned forward to kiss Daichi on the cheek and said, “I’m not rushing you.”  
   
Hell, Daichi didn’t even know if he could raise a kid. Of course he thought about the logistics of it first, whether they had enough room, enough money, enough time, enough energy. It was a major lifestyle change, one that Daichi didn’t think he was quite ready for.  
   
So they waited.  
   
It isn’t until the two of them are visiting Tanaka’s family that it suddenly hits Daichi like a punch in the face.  
   
It’s when Daichi's standing on their back porch, having a beer and catching up with Tanaka when he realizes it. He’s watching as Suga holds out his arms to allow Tanaka’s wife to hand him their new born, only a month old. It’s as Suga’s cradling the baby gently in his arms, looking down at its calm, sleeping face with a fond expression and soft eyes that Daichi feels his heart leap in his chest. He can’t draw his eyes away from the scene as Suga slowly sways back and forth, bouncing the bundle gently as he smiles and makes conversation. Everything about it seems so natural, so absolutely perfect that Daichi feels the overwhelming urge to shout his realization right then and there.  
   
Of course he wants kids with Suga, _of course he does._  
   
But he waits until after they wave goodbye to the Tanaka family, until they arrive home and Daichi can take Suga’s hands in his, feeling absolutely confident in what he’s about to say.  
   
"I want to have a family with you." He proclaims, "I want to paint a nursery with you. I want to go buy diapers and baby formula and complain about how much they cost with you. I want to debate over who’s going to go get the baby at four in the morning with you. I want to see you, everyday, holding our kid in your arms, swaying back and forth and humming a lullaby to them like it’s the most natural thing in the world. If I could share something so beautiful with you, I would be the happiest man in the world."  
   
Daichi leans forward to kiss the tears from Suga’s eyes, but he’s crying himself, overcome with emotion. Soon they’re wrapped in each other’s arms against the kitchen counter, laughing and whispering ‘I love you’ s between happy sobs.  
   
***  
   
Six months and a pile of adoption papers later, the two of them bring home a baby girl.  
   
When Daichi holds her for the first time, it scares him a bit. _She’s so small_ , is his first thought, followed by the fear of her simply _breaking_ if he didn’t hold her quite right. It’s Suga’s gentle words as he stands next to him, his hand resting comfortingly on the small of Daichi’s back that lift his worries.  
   
"Look, she’s smiling."  
   
And she is. It’s very small, her lips only turned slightly upwards in her sound sleep, but it’s a smile none the less, and Daichi can feel tears welling in the corners of his eyes once more.  
   
This time it’s Suga leaning up to kiss them away, wrapping his arms around him, head resting on Daichi’s shoulder, looking down at their baby bundled in Daichi’s arms.  
   
 _Their baby._ Daichi thinks, and smiles right back. 


End file.
